Aatrox vs Trynd
by PlaguedWings
Summary: A battle scene that pivots both lores against each other after the years they've spent apart, with Tryndamere's growth will he be able to defeat Aatrox? Or is the Demon still superior than the Barbarian?


Aatrox stands mighty, blood stained sword in his hand, as he looks down on the fallen champions that challenged him, sighs heavily at the easy competition. He had only just arrived and he's beaten more than half the roster, was there no one to beat him? Was he the ultimate champion? As these thoughts went through his mind he was reminded of his strength and how no one can actually beat him. He turns around to walk back to the Nexus. He sees a bulky, shadow standing in the far distance. With the sun low it was hard to make out just who or what it is. A loud, bloodthirsty cry comes out of the figure, as if wanting to tear his head off.

"AATROX!" Calls the figure and charges towards Aatrox. Reading himself for this new challenger changes his stance into his Blood Price and prepares to get the first hit off. If he succeeds to get deal the first attack it should deal remarkable damage as he fuels his sword with his blood. The target gets close and swings his mighty sword at Aatrox. The Demon blocks and pulls himself closer to see he's face to face with Tryndamere.

"Tryndamere, my greatest creation." He says smoothly, and with a soft laugh let's off a smile. Tryndamere, in full rage pulls his sword in and sends off an over head attack. Aatrox blocks this attack and slid his sword out from under Trynd's. In what seemed a millisecond sends a counter attack of his own, aiming for his head with a side swipe. Trynd parries off the attack and sends a left elbow out for Aatrox's face but he catches it in mid flight. They push off of each other making a gap, Aatrox sends off his Blades of Torment in hopes to stagger Trynd. The Barbarian lashes out into his Spinning Slash and cuts through the Blades of Torment. Trynd engages with another downward slash to the head, Aatrox dodges, and counters with a thrust. Trynd grabs his sword, feeling the sting of Blood Price, a familiar pain. The Demon backs up pulling his sword along Trynd's hand cutting it open, draining his blood into the Demon's own.

"You've gotten better, Tryndamere." The Demon says coldly.

"Rage does wonders." Trynd replies with a quick remark. With that, Aatrox closes the distance with his Dark Flight. As he does Trynd jumps back to avoid the impact and dashes forward. Both hands on his sword and cuts hard to his right, the blind side of Aatrox for he's left handed. Aatrox quickly grabbed the blade in his palm and pushed forward, driving his blade forward for an impale straight for the heart. Using Spinning Slash again to launch himself in an arch around to the back of Aatrox to gain some more distance shouted his Mocking Shout. Using this slow advantage he charged forward and leapt in the air. Coming down hard he cuts one of Aatrox's wings off, the way he cut through him was soothing, he's been waiting for this. Aatrox, now a bit irritated turned around and slashed hard at Trynd's neck. Trynd lost his balanced and backed up, stumbling at the speed of Aatrox's attack. Using this to his advantage he unleashed his Massacre. He starts wailing down on Trynd, slashes and stabs as he changes between Blood Thirst and Blood Price wasting his blood in hopes to kill the Barbarian. Trying to push back Trynd gets enough room to Spinning Slash an arc around Aatrox. Just to be caught in mid arc by the Demon's sword, piercing his heart.

"You haven't changed Tryndamere." He says with a chilling laugh. As Aatrox goes to pull his blade out of Trynd, he catches it. Breathing heavily he looks up, blood red eyes, sends a slight shudder through Aatrox.

"This'll be a slaughter..." He grunts. And within that moment, Tryndamere had transformed. Flames coming up, engulfing him, as the flames settled down what was there was not Tryndamere whom Aatrox had fought before. But the Tryndamere whom Aatrox had created. For he was Demonblade Tryndamere at this point, and he was pissed. Pushing the blade out of him he gives a might roar of rage, and blood lust stumbling Aatrox back a little bit. Was this the outcome of what had done to Tryndamere's people? Was this what fear was? As he spun in an arc, faster than Aatrox could follow the Barbarian cut the other wing off of the Demon. Aatrox falling forward, Trynd kicks him in the face to send him back up on his feet and begins to cut and thrust away. A blind fury that even Aatrox had not seen before. He could barely parry some of the attacks let alone block them. Taking a cut or two here and there. Aatrox spotted the Barbarian slow down for a more powerful attack and went for the counter attack. A thrust for the heart should do it. Trynd grabbed the blade and side stepped. Took his mighty sword and came down on Aatrox's arm cutting it off. Aatrox's passive kicked in and he started to heal but as he was doing so Trynd grabbed him by the throat and threw him through a tree. As he walked up he cut the knee caps of Aatrox to disable any kind of escape. There he stood, staring him in the eyes with piercing killing intent.

"Because of you, I knew what fear was. Because of you I knew what it was like to almost die. Because of you I grew into this beast. Because of you I became powerful. Because of you I sought strength. But because of you... I felt alone, pained, guilty, you slaughtered my people, I looked for revenge and I finally have it. You will now know what I felt as I send you back to the depth you spawned from." He spoke, not to the Demon as someone he hated, but as an equal.

"I'll just come back, Tryndamere! You cannot simply kill a Darkin." Aatrox spat out with his last breath. In that instant Trynd thrust his sword into the skull of Aatrox finishing him off.

Exhausted, he leans against a tree and looks up into the sky and smiles. "I did it, I have gotten my revenge on the ones who have killed you and sent me into despair, I can now be happy. Living within the League of Legends as I have made it so that you can now rest in peace. My family, my friends, I will see you when I do. For it is not you that my rage is directed at. Nor is it my enemies. This rage I have is directed at myself, and the more I use it, the stronger I'll become. As long as it grants me a safe passage back home."


End file.
